dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
14 - The Forgotten Land
'How To Access' Connected to Map 6 after you defeat the boss of Map 13 'Tips for getting started' This is the first map that ramps up significantly in difficulty. There is a large gap between this map and map 12 and you will need to start crafting gear that focuses on the AR and resistances needed. Recommend that you change over from a Pally tank to either a Dragon Marshal 'DM' or a Dark Knight 'DK' at this point in the game. DM's are very effective with their reflect damage, especially on the map 14 dungeon boss. DK's become necessary as you move into maps 15, 16+, and Dark Rift 30+, as DM's will not have the armor needed. IMO I would prioritize a DK over a DM as DMs are very situational but DKs are required on some fights. You will need the following, in order of importance: * Rune Keeper Armor (Bleed Immunity) with 2 AR runes on everyone * Shields or crafted gear with AR runes, basically as much AR as you can get * Stun immunity on priest (U'r's Magical Ring) * Comfort zone is 6*1 and up Pro Tip: If you want to farm, IMO map 14 is the best for all around gold/souls and purple/gold drops for salvage. (It is not the best for prayers so keep that in mind if you are still farming your red hammer and gun.) With all the new red weapons out, you can 1 shot most of the mobs and clear the map in under 10 mins. If you can actively keep up this pace, you can get 20,000 gold and 70,000 souls per hour. Any questions ask me in Discord. Robo2084 Progression: * Find the Alchemy Array in the Forgotten Land > 51,51 Alchemic Array : Requires Hexagram Badge ** Activate the Alchemy Array > *** I > **** I > ***** I > ***** (51,51) Alchemic Array : Boss: Demon Sovereign Drop: Demon's Soul * (33,26) Old Journal: Requires 650 MAG, Trigger for: Restore the Statue of Waukeen > * (25,19) Brewing Workshop: Dex 600: Blueprint Ghost Spirits * (51,7) Bootcamp : Requires: Ghost Spirits Gather 100 Brave Badges for Sttue of Waukeen 'Key Points:' *'(15,25)' Garden: Frosty Drake, Pick Lock: requires 610 Dex, Exiled Forerunner, Dismantle Chest entirely to get (Copper Rose), At the end: Chest: STR 650(Random Gold Item) *'(8,53)' Expedition Tavern: Requires Copper Rose from Garden, Check behind the bar for (Ghost Spirits), Remove debris from Collapsed wine cabinet (STR 250 for entire team) or Crawl, ,Obtain Stunning Ring from Barbarian Banner. * *'(3,19)' Stone Pit: For the Dynamite. *'(21,34)' Gold Mine: Requires Dynamite * *'(10,45) 'Trade Market:' For the 'Flux *'(44,32)' Blacksmith Shop: For Fine Steel Ingot x1 *'(36,14)' Weapon Workshop: For Fine Steel Ingot x1 *'(15,14)' Mystery Smelter: Requires Fine Steel Ingot x2 + Flux, Collect''' Exile Symbol' *'(25,2)' Abandoned Sentry: Require '''Exile's Symbol '> Dragonborn > 700 Magic: Collect Altar Key *'(8,7) 'Abyss of Souls: '''Requires Magic 650, Quickly (Dex 500?) or Skill/str,, Require Altar Key, Gemini Golems, Magic Storm Core '''Note: completing this opens the "Abyss of Souls" Expedition which gives you a reward of Souls but not gold. This is a GREAT way to speed up leveling, since you can easily get 40k or more souls a day through it. *'(29,29)' Statue of Waukeen: DEX 630, 300000 Woods, 240000 Iron, 80 000 Gold, Require: Stunning Ring + 100 Brave Badges + Magic Storm Core, 'Collect 'Hexagram Badge + 'Mighty badges Blueprint 'Points of interest: * (34,40) Abandoned Iron Mine: * (40,4) ' Stable:Seal: Magic 680 (Random Gold Item) * '(46,20) Warehouse: , Refine/Flying Rune, , Chest:STR 650(Revel Long Sword) * (7,34) 'Fabric Mill: * '(50,44) Farm Mill: Adds Food Craftmen +10 * (55,27) Lumber Mill: Adds Wood Craftmen +10 * (28,9) ' Run-Down Street: * (OPT)'Quests: * (19,10) Ancient Monument: * (41,38) Ancient Monument: Circus Challenge *'(42,3) ' Han, Rouge Knight: *Bleed, Can not be Stunned Drop: Protector Sword Gifted Alchemist *21,45 Rune Array: to start ** Return to Santuary to look for the answer > *** Open the Lock of Rune in the Forgotten Land > Near 21,45: to the Rune locks *** Rune Lock - Hawk > Wolf > Tiger (bottom left then clockwise) to open 21,45: Rune Array **** Explore the Rune Array in the Forgotten Land > Return to the Rune Array **** Boss: Alchemist Gilbert > Reward: Gilbert's Square Hammer *'(28,23) '''Giant Stone Table: Pass Pieatis's Game : Move to the 33rd square, Riddle Answer: 1 Guardian Golem, (RNG)Obsidian Gargoyle(Bleed/Immune to Stun), Boss: Pieatis *Restore the Statue of Waukeen: Require DEX 630, 300000 Woods, 240000 Iron, 80 000 Gold, '''Daily Challenge:' * (41,46) or (52,16) Mage Swordman's Ghost*Scorch: Enchant Classics material for the Demon Blade * 'Monsters:' * 4x Dragonborn Infantry: Howling Dragon, Soaring Dragon * 3x Furious Werewolf *Bleed * 4x Exiled Forerunner * 2x Exiled Forerunner, Frosty Drake: Freezing Frostbite*AoE Stun, Paw Strike*Bleed * Guardian Golem*Ae Stun * Gargoyle*Heal * Obsidian Gargoyle 'Bosses:' * Han, Rouge Knight * Mage Swordman's Ghost * Pieatis - Alchemist Gilbert * [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Freezing_Dragon Freezing Drago'n'] * Gemini Golems * Demon Sovereign * Barbarian Banner Category:Maps